Gray skies
by aki-chan1
Summary: What happen's when you look into the future? What if you don't like what you see... *warning* contains lots of shiny blood, occasional cussing. Not recommended for the Squeamish. ^^


Disclaimer:  
  
I, in no way own Shamanic princess, characters from that series or anything to do with it.  
  
(To all you readers I Bet you have herd this about a hundred times ^^) the only People I lay claim to are Yamiso and Mabuz. (I hope that doesn't spoil the plot in anyway X-X)  
  
Well that's it for this disclaimer, on with the story! – aki-chan  
  
  
  
Gray skies….  
  
The wind blew across her face and the water poured down her slim body. She was shivering terribly, but she hardly noticed. Although it was storming terribly she had to get some air. So much stress was being put on her, so young and already she had been chosen.  
  
She would have been the youngest person yet to have one, except for the one called Tiara. It had been only a year since that person 'Tiara', was chosen.  
  
Of course there was a rumor that was a lot of trouble with her first… and was assigned another.  
  
Another lady by the name of Lena also was given one at an early age. And was successful in controlling it. But all of these were merely rumors and hearsay. She had never actually met them. And right now she didn't exactly care. All of these rumors just added to her nervousness.  
  
What could happen to her if she messed up, or if something happened with hers?  
  
Her soft dark green hair was now drenched in the pouring rain." Then the prophecy would become reality." And her white lace robe looked as if it was going to melt in all this moisture. She cared not for anything of this world.  
  
A sudden wind blew across her face; it felt normal yet it didn't. There was a presence in this wind, something hidden…She could not place what it was, she had neither the skill nor even a guess to what it was. So she ignored it. After a few minutes her mind returned to her. Her mind was not cleared yet, but if she stayed any longer in this nor'easter it would most likely be destroyed.  
  
Stretching for a moment, she opened the screening door and entered her small room. The faint sounds of water dripping on the floor were the only thing filling her ears…  
  
Her name was Yamiso. Although, forlorn she would not have her name remember in any of the great texts, she felt it was her obligation to be the one. The youngest to have a successful partnership, and be remembered as one of the greatest.  
  
It was a grievous sin to try to change fate, or to even look at fate itself. It was disrespectful to the gods of the over-world, and it was said they would have their vengeance. Although most of this was regarded as superstition, it was much advised against to look into things best left alone.  
  
She slowly stripped the soaked garments and hung them neatly on the rack next to her shower. As the hot water hit her skin she pondered to herself 'wet only to get wet again' she chuckled to herself. It was rather stupid to laugh over something so silly but it had been a good while since her last laugh, even if it was false and pathetic she had too.  
  
She had to somehow release this overbearing burden.  
  
Another gust of wind, much like the last, swept over her. All the windows were closed and it was utterly impossible for anything like this to happen. If she had not been so rapped up in her thoughts she would have sensed the presence, she would at least be aware…  
  
"My future is bleak, I will not be remembered…" she hummed to herself. "Only as the one to awake gray skies, nothing else…this is to be my fate." **if only some how I can change this**  
  
The water was now overflowing in the bathtub; she had cut off contact again. Her pale gray eyes had gone totally blank. All she could remember was what the vision had told her of her fate. How could she not be remembered? Tiara and Lena were still gossiped about, long after they made history.  
  
A swell of anger rushed up inside of her. How come they were able to get glory and she not? She was now more determined then ever to get this partner no matter what it took…  
  
  
  
It would be two days now until the ceremony. Yamiso was more determined then ever to make sure it went well. She locked herself inside her room studying scrolls and ancient texts nonstop. She would not fail.  
  
All this time a strange presence had been following her; she never realized it because she was generally too busy to recognize anything other then herself. Reality had become nothingness. Ever since she had found out her fate she had stopped living.  
  
"Perhaps this is why they forbid it" a voice called to her so shrill it was like the wind itself. For once in several days she averted her pale gray eyes from the scrolls. "Who is there" she called in a shaky voice. She sat perfectly still for several moments.  
  
When no reply came to her she tried to comfort herself making up thousands of excuses in her mind. However, no matter how many excuses she made up she was certain there was something there. Something watching her and waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Oh this is stupid, I only have two days left and I'm letting the wind get to me, for earth's sake." She put her eyes back on the scrolls ignoring all of the little logic left in her. **I must not let this fate become reality**  
  
In a warped reality, Yamiso was really dead. She had given up everything, all of her family from the little she had, most of her assets and most her friends. It was a wonder the elders let someone this unstable have a partner.  
  
Although she said it was an honor and something she wanted, in truth part of her wanted to shrivel into a corner never to be bothered again. If she screwed up on this all her had work would be for nothing.  
  
"Of course you'll screw up."…With a panicked look came to Yamiso pale face. Her tone became the pinnacle of instability "Who the hell is there?" Time slipped past very slowly, and as before a reply was yet to be found.  
  
"Look you bastard, this isn't funny!" nothing happened for quite awhile, Yamiso slowly turned the water off so that there was nothing but silence. Her ears were filled with silence and nothing else. ** Am I crazy, maybe I just imagined this. No, it was too real, oh who is there**  
  
  
  
It wasn't in till the morning rays, beaming threw the window, did she move from her spot. That voice was all too real and she wasn't about to turn her back only to be killed by some pervert. This wasn't the first time that things like this had happened, but it was never as real as this.  
  
About a month ago she was absolutely sure that she had herd her name spoken. When she glanced around only a few birds were sighted near her. It was dismissed perhaps too quickly with ought a second thought.  
  
**I've been acting like such a fool lately, at this rate this so called fate will become reality** Just then, she unintentionally mouthed the words 'gray skies'; she put a finger to her lips and pressed hard.  
  
**Ambition will only harden it, what the hell does that mean? ** Her thoughts were completely lost in the fate she was destined to have. It wasn't that she exactly wanted to be the greatest or that she wanted power. She only wanted to be remembered in a good way.  
  
  
  
Three months ago she had summoned the power of the over world to see into her fate. It honestly had nothing to do with her training, nor of power that she might have. She was in a relationship with a guy *a really cute guy* and wanted to see if this might be the one she was destined to be with. And why not? He was funny, smart, and really cute. Most importantly, he said he loved her, and nothing could change that.  
  
Her vision, was that of her own body lying low on some sort pavement, too dark at first to see anything but the sheen of her green hair and some sort of liquid surrounding it. "I guess that must be water or something." she spoke nervously, while still trying to concentrate. Within a matter of seconds the spot was illuminated by a small candlelight. Her body reveled to be living no more. Blood covered her soft tresses and spilled all over her delicate body. No spot was left unmarked with the stench of death.  
  
One of her hands had actually been ripped off, and left severed in the corner of the  
  
Vision limits. Her chest had been pierced all the way threw, showing that her heart had  
  
Literally been ripped to shreds.  
  
Desperately trying to avert her eyes she looked at where the source of the light was coming from. Her boyfriend stood over her with a candle in his right hand. Her looked almost sorrowful, but more as if he pitied her, not hurt because she was gone. He simply stood there not touching her nor did he move, he only sat there looking.  
  
"No," she mouthed. Could the one she loved be her killer? *Love is shallow* she thought to herself. Suddenly a sound came from the vision. With her eyes fixed on her beloved she did not notice 'her' corpse coming forth. The chest on the carcass did not stir  
  
However, the eyes shifted in the sockets, her hand (the one still intact) strummed on the floor, and her mouth opened ever so slightly.  
  
A sound shriller then the wind came from her mouth and all her dun ones. It spoke to her "This shall be your fate, never to be remembered. A bringer of terror, to have no purpose then this. Bleak, terror."  
  
An almost silent gasp came from Yamiso's throat. "How was this to be true spirit? I hold a strong position among my peers, have a good relationship, and I have favor from the over world?" the carcass stirred again. " Ambition will only harden it! Silence your ambition."  
  
"What? I don't understand you?" ** what is she talking about, am I to die because I have a good life? I see no sin in living** so the vision spoke "The one to awaken gray skies, heed your words."  
  
"My words, which? Gray skies, what are you talking about." Her pleas were never answered for then the vision faded away into the daybreak.  
  
For many days after that instance she had tried to invoke the power again, but nothing came. It was as if all her powers had evaporated. **Is it that perhaps I'm not working hard enough? Well, I would let that stupid vision become reality! I'm going to make a name for my self no matter what**  
  
From that point on she was more determined then ever to become great. She locked herself in her study, only leaving to clear her mind. She abandoned her friends, so in return they left her. She lost all contact with everyone, including herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The only one that seemed to care about her (regardless of her condition and obsession) was the one she thought would kill her. Mabuz was the sort of person that kept to himself, had little if any talent, and silent most of the time.  
  
  
  
A lot of people thought badly about him for his lack of social ness. But in spite of all this he was good-natured, supportive, funny, cute, and smart (long list, ne?) if you could 'crack his shell'. The only person so far that could see him like this was Yamiso. It was only natural for him to be protective and concerned when she refused to even look into his eyes.  
  
He had literally tried everything to talk to her. A few times he had saw her gaze of into space atop her balcony. **She looks too peaceful, what could be wrong** He approached very slowly, like a cat approaches pray. Of course this hunt ended in failure, when he tripped over a small toy laying in the yard.  
  
Her eyes fell on him for a second, as if she was frozen. She turned and ran into the house,  
  
Without giving him a second glance. "Yamiso! What's wrong, did I do something?"  
  
This happened for a long time, a process of her running from him. Of course he had no Idea what was wrong. For about a month he would wait outside for hours waiting for just a sigh that she was okay.  
  
That sign never came to him unfortunately. And he stopped coming to her house as frequently. He wasn't the kind of person to barge into someone's house and demand an answer. **She'll come around on her own time** although he told himself this, he knew something was grievously wrong. **But what if she doesn't come around? err, I can't think of that, if she refuses to come to me I can't force her. I can't solve her problems for her**  
  
He stayed away for the next month. However, every time he passed her house he could not help but stop for a split second. **Oh Yamiso come back…**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what'd ya think? Yes I know this had little if anything to do with Shamanic Princess…yet. I promise it will become better ^^ and more involved with Tiara n co.  
  
Should I write more? Please review! 


End file.
